Bomberman: Triple Threat
by Culex576
Summary: Chaper Seven up!!! May be a while for the next chapter...Bomberman's up to his old saving the world antics with the help of a stout, annoying sidekick. This fanic continues off the videogame Bomberman: 2nd Attack. Don't forget to review
1. Default Chapter

Bomberman: Triple Threat  
  
By Culex576  
  
No, I do not own the rights to Bomberman or other Nintendo characters. I'm worth nothing Nintendo so slapping a supine on me would do you no good.  
  
[Author's comment: Hello fellow fan fiction readers/writers, this is my second fan fiction. I would appreciate your help in making this story great. Please send in reviews about what you think. I do heed a warning to people who pick apart fan fictions by every little detail. If I find comments like that, those people will get a hailstorm of insults from me (you don't want to piss me off, trust me). I'll try to write as quickly as I can but bear with my busy schedule. The fan fiction you're about to read continues after Bomberman 64, Bomberman: 2nd Attack, and even after Bomberman Tournament. Bomberman will talk during these chapters since I don't feel like writing out how Bomberman dances around the screen to symbolize his name. When words are in ( ) it means thinking and [ ] for author's notes which I'll put in at least once or twice in a chapter. And now the moment on anticipation . . . . .]  
  
1 Chapter One: Prologue  
  
(Pommy log . . . 1: Bomber and Pommy are heading for Pommy's home. Pommy can't wait to tell friends about Pommy's adventure. Bomber keeps up a steady course, but Pommy still waits for dinner.)  
  
Pommy jumped down from his chair and walked over to Bomberman. "Pommy hungry Bomber. Pommy needs food."  
  
"I'm kinda busy here," said Bomberman as he executed a barrel roll around an asteroid. "Why don't you go get some food from storage. I bet there's plenty of food left from when we were in that black hole."  
  
"Pommy gets lonely when he eats alone."  
  
"Well then Pommy should get a psychiatrist" Bomberman made a sharp turn left just skimming an asteroid.  
  
Pommy ran around Bomberman's chair in a semi-circle throwing a tantrum, "What's more important than feeding Pommy food?!?!?! POMMY NEEDS FOOD NOW!!! POMMY NEEDS FFFOOOOODDDDD!!!!" As Pommy was running, he tripped over his buckets of pink paint and went spiraling. Pommy landed head first on the oxygen release button.  
  
"Nnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!" cried out Bomberman as he saw the oxygen level rapidly drop. The space shuttle shook and started to spin out of control. The right wing was ripped off as an asteroid sliced right threw it. "That's more important than Pommy's crazy eating problems," replied Bomberman to Pommy's earlier question. The ship spun out of control farther into the asteroid field. The ship met its fate as it collided into another asteroid, exploding on impact.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Planet Bomber was at peace since Bomberman rid the land of the evil that sought to destroy it. The Bomber's were living happy lives playing games and enjoying life. Serenity flowed through the land. There wasn't a care on the planet. No needs to worry.  
  
A small craft was soon visible in the skies. The people of Planet Bomber stopped their games to watch the craft fly near. The Bombers crowded around one another gossiping about the ship. One rumor spread that it was the ship of Planet Bomber's hero, Bomberman. As the ship began to land, bombers began to huddle around the landing spot. The ship landed creating a small tremor that made some of the bombers fall over. Those who fell over slowly rose and joined their friends waiting for the hatch to open. Minutes passed and the bomber's anticipation rose. The hatch doors opened after six minutes of waiting and a ramp was released. Lights from the inside shown out blinding some of the bombers. Some of them could make out two shadowy figures. One of which was small and round like. The bombers were anxious to see their hero return. And it seemed he had a friend along with him.  
  
[This was one short prologue but chapter one will be a lot bigger. I hope you will add your comments and if you have none yet, then wait to read Chapter Two: Returning the Favor.] 


	2. Returning the Favor

Chapter Two: Returning the Favor  
  
The asteroid field had taken its toll on Bomberman's ship. Pieces of the ship floated around in the black nothingness of space. One of the pieces lit up in it's rear and started to move forward. "Pommy drive next time." Sure enough Bomberman and Pommy were able to make their way to a space pod. Bomberman was crunched up against the steering rod. Bomberman rolled his eyes and continued to steer toward the nearest planet. "There's a planet over there, Bomber. I betcha didn't see that. That's why you need Pommy." Bomberman was getting annoyed of Pommy's commentary. "Maybe Pommy will get some food. Pommy very hung…." Pommy was cut off as Bomberman pushed Pommy against the pod wall.  
  
Bomberman took in some short breaths, "Don't even start." Bomberman proceeded to fly the pod with a comfy Pommy pillow cushioning his head. "Mmhmhmhmmhhmmhmhmhmmhhmhhhmhhmm" Pommy was too squished to insult Bomberman without being muffled. "You don't say?" replied Bomberman as he continued to steer near the distant planet ahead.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The Bombers stood up to cheer on their hero's return. The Shadowy figures stepped on the ramp. The mechanical ramp moved them closer to the ground. The crowds backed away as the small ball began to roll around on the ground. It then stopped in the center of a group of curious bombers. The bombers did not know what kind of strange ball it was. The ball sprung up and unfolded. The ball had been an animal of unknown origin. It resembled an ape that was on fire. "Kong smash for master!" The ape began terrorizing the crowd. The other dark figure stood there looking into the massacre of bombers. He gave a small, villainous smirk, "He…he…he…" He raised an arm and from behind a flood of robots poured out around him and joined the ape in terrorizing the people. Lasers shot down the bomber's fleeing and killed some of them. The fiery ape turned back into a ball and rolled back to his master.  
  
Four other people appeared behind the shadowy figure. The first one was tall and had claw-like arms, "I await your commands, boss." The second figure was rather large and wore a cloak, "I await your orders my lord." The third figure was rather short but he rode on top a large cat-like monster, "Tell me your will and it shall be done." The fourth hovered in mid air and wore all black, "I am here for you my liege. We are ready and await your instructions."  
  
The shadowy figure turned toward the four figures. "Go to the four corners of this land and begin to activate the shield. Once finish, search for the one called Bomberman; I want him destroyed. I shall take the ship to Bomber's cove. Soon this planet shall be mine. Now go." The one in black traveled east in a flight mode. The small one on a cat-like monster rode off to the south. The cloaked one called upon a tank and made his way west. The one with claws stayed for a few moments, "How will I know this Bomberman when I see him?" The shadowy figured turned around and spoke, "He shall possess the great power of bomb creation. He wears a white suit and does not take kind to invaders like us. Now go, you must begin to block this planet from outside help." The tall man with claws nodded and ran to the north.  
  
Kong appeared in front of his master out of his rolling form. The shadowy figure began to pet his ape friend, "Good work my Fire Kong. Soon I shall have revenge. Bomberman will not survive my wrath." The Fire Kong looked up at his master, "Kong help. Kong shall smash Bomber for master." They entered the ship and the hatched closed. The craft rose from the ground and flew slowly over the town he had landed in. He watched as robot minions tortured the bombers and burned their buildings down. The shadowy figure could only laugh at the pain and suffering of the bombers . . . "Mwahhahahahahahahahaha!!!"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Bomberman proceeded to fly the pod closer to the planet. "Hey! I know that planet," Bomberman cheered out, "It's my home world! I can't wait to see my friends again."  
  
"Mmmmhhhmhmhmhmmhmh"  
  
"Pommy, you mention food again and I'm turning you into a pair of slippers."  
  
"Mhmhmhmhmhhhmmmm."  
  
"That's what I thought." Bomberman was pleased that he had the upper hand on the situation, or at least his head did. The ship began to speed up more toward the planet. As it got closer, it slowed down. "Wow, it looks just the same as I left it. Green grounds, fresh air, massive shield of doom covering it and. . . . what the heck's going on?!?!" Bomberman pushed the thrusters as hard as he could. A shield almost covered the entire planet. The space pod was going into entry when it stopped. Bomberman looked confused. He searched out his window and saw that they were in mid air. Bomberman kicked open the door without a moment's hesitation, and grabbed his gloves and remote bomb upgrade, and began tossing bombs outside the ship. Pommy, who was still stuck to the side of the ship, slid down and reshaped himself. "Pommy is no pillow. Pommy is a fighting machine. Pommy doesn't like to be bossed around." Pommy noticed Bomberman throwing bombs outside the ship. Pommy ran over to Bomberman, "What in the world is Bomber do…. oh…oh...ing…AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" Pommy fell backwards onto the ship, "POMMY DON'T LIKE HEIGHTS!! POMMY DON'T LIKE HEIGHTS!!!" Pommy ran toward the farthest corner of the pod and ducked into it as far as he could, "Myu, myu. Pommy hates heights, myu."  
  
[Planet Bomber's under siege and our hero's at a new high. Looks like Bomberman's got his work cut out for him. Keep a watch out for Chapter Three: The Bomber's Task. Keep on writing reviews and keep on reading.] 


	3. The Bomber's Task

Chapter Three: The Bomber's Task  
  
Bomberman threw out one more bomb out the door. As Bomberman was ready to jump, he heard Pommy's shrieks of terror from the back of the pod, "Pommy gonna die. Pommy's too important to die. Pommy never got his last meal. Myu myu."  
  
"I don't have time for this: we got to leave now."  
  
"Pommy hates heights. Pommy dies if Pommy jumps."  
  
"Suit yourself," Bomberman jumped out the door.  
  
"Bomberman, nnnooooooooo!!!" Pommy ran to the edge of the door and watched in shock as Bomberman went bouncing on steps made out of bombs. "Pommy better wait for Bomberman to reach the bottom, then Pommy teleport." A small piece of metal hit Pommy in the head, "Myu!" cried out the Pommy but that wasn't the least of his worries as the shield was shattering the space pod. "Pommy takes chances with highly explosive staircase." Pommy used his powers and teleported out of the ship just as it was crushed into hundreds of thousands of pieces. Bomberman was halfway down when he looked up as a pink cloud smacked him in the head. Pommy and Bomberman were sent tumbling down the bomb staircase. One of the metal shards from the pod landed tip first into the topmost bomb. The bomb staircase began to explode with Pommy and Bomberman still falling on it. As the heroes reached the bottom, the explosion caught up to them sending Pommy and Bomberman flying. Bomberman landed first and began to rub his aching head. Pommy proceeded after Bomberman accidentally head butting Bomberman in the back of the head. "What a rush for Pommy. Pommy was scared, Pommy was frightened . . . Pommy wants to do that again. Bomberman . . . Bomberman . . . where are you." Pommy looked down to see a half unconscious Bomberman underneath him, " This is no time for Bomberman to lay around. Pommy needs food."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The large craft had made its way to Bomber's Cove and began docking procedures. Fire Kong stayed close to his master. The shadowy figure pressed a flashing button. A monitor turned on. A fuzzy picture came in. "The shield is up, my liege. No one can escape and no one can enter. I await further instructions."  
  
"You serve me well Dark Paladin. Camouflage the S.O.M. and guard them heavily. You and the other's have a key code to one of the S.O.M. Stay on your guard for Bomberman. Do not underestimate his powers. He is very strong."  
  
"I shall, my liege." The transmission ended.  
  
Kong looked up at his lord. He realized his master was angry, "Do you wish for Kong to smash something for you cause Kong can?" The shadowy figure did not answer. He looked onward. He pressed another button and the ship began to creak. The ship started to grow larger. It stopped just before it was bigger than Bomber's cove. Kong spoke to his master again, "Are you okay, master?"  
  
The evil shadowy stood there. "Hhhaahhaahahahahhhaa!!" The shadowy figure threw his head back as a pair of metallic white wings broke through his long jacket, "YOU'RE MINE, BOMBERMAN!"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Bomberman saw a blurb of pink in front of him, "You okay, Bomberman?" The world seemed to spin, but Bomberman soon regained full consciousness. He was pretty badly scraped up, and his new guardian armor had been destroyed. He straggled to his feet. He looked down at Pommy for a while. After staring at him for a few moments, Bomberman replied, "…ouchies…" as he fell back down.  
  
Bomberman awoke to find himself in a rundown shack. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head. He took a look around the shack. He saw a fireplace with a large pot over it. In the center of the room was a small round table, were Pommy sat with another person. Pommy looked over, "He's awake."  
  
The other person stood up. He extended out his hand to help Bomberman up, "Long time, and no see, Bomberman."  
  
Bomberman got to his feet, "Blue Bomber, is it really you?"  
  
"It's me all right. But there's not much time for catching up, you're needed Bomberman."  
  
"What's with that shield? It's covering the entire planet."  
  
"It's entrapping us on Planet Bomber so we can't escape, and we can't get outside help. Four dark computers are running it. I don't know the exact location of each one, but they're under heavy guard."  
  
"Who's behind this?"  
  
"Not sure, but there trying to hunt you down. You must be pretty popular with them. Their main ship headed toward Bomber cove, but it won't do you any good to go there."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Bomber's cove is surrounded by a similar shield. It's probably interconnected with the one that cover's our planet." Blue Bomber reached behind himself and pulled out a pair of shoes, "Bomberman, take my special kick boots with you. They might just help you."  
  
"Thank you . . .could you do me a favor, Blue Bomber?"  
  
"Anything for you, Bomberman."  
  
Bomberman reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the ice stone, "Please guard this for me. It just might help you."  
  
Pommy walked over to Bomberman, "Looks like Pommy has to save the world again." Bomberman just sighed. "Come on, Bomberman, Pommy's got some work to do . . . I feel . . . strange . . . MYU!!!" An eggshell surrounded Pommy. Bomberman fell back in shock. He walked over to the egg and began to touch it. The egg exploded open and Bomberman fell. A mysterious animal popped out, "Myu, myu. I evolved to P. Knuckles. I feel much stronger now, Bomberman. Pommy ready for action." Bomberman just shrugged his shoulders. Pommy turned toward Blue Bomber, "Thank you for helping Bomberman and for feeding Pommy. Pommy shall not fail in this task." Bomberman and Pommy exited the shack and headed north.  
  
Blue Bomber waved good-bye to his friend and looked down at the gem he gave him. (I wonder what's so special about a gem). He concealed the gem in his jacket pocket. Blue Bomber was too distracted to realize that the gem began to glow.  
  
[Keep on writing reviews and don't miss Chapter Four: The Search Begins] 


	4. The Search Begins

Chapter Four: The Search Begins  
  
Bomberman and Pommy travel north in search of the S.O.M.s. It takes a few hours and some complaints from Pommy when the heroes reach the outer walls of Bomber Town. The small outer wall was rickety and was in shambles. It was almost like a ghost town, except for the fact that several robots seemed to be roaming around the streets. Pommy strutted next to Bomberman ready for battle, "Pommy will shut down these robots, it's gonna take a lot of work." As Pommy spoke, Bomberman was in the mists of pumping up a shadow bomb. Pommy ran into the town with his raging fists shouting, "Mmmmmyyyyyyuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!" A shadow fell over Pommy as he punched a robot off to the side. He looked up just as a large shadow bomb hit him in the head. The bomb proceeds to hit Pommy on the head until it exploded, sucking up most of the robots and Pommy as well. The blackness disappeared and Pommy was gone. A few seconds later, he appeared next to Bomberman, "Good thing I can teleport, myu. But Bomber best be using electric bombs; there still might be people in the town."  
  
Bomberman nodded, "Good idea Pommy, this is you best and only idea ever."  
  
Pommy looked like he was ready to explode, "Pommy has had several great ideas, but Bomber can't do them cause Bomber can't teleport and you can't swim."  
  
"I might not be able to swim, but I can blow stuff up. And cause of that, I and only myself am the hero. Not you, the annoying puffball sidekick. So it's best you be quiet." Bomberman kicked a bomb against Pommy making him dizzy then picked him up and threw him in the town's fountain which had been out of use and rusted. As Pommy hit the inside of the fountain, the entire fountain was lifted up and a hole with a ladder appeared.  
  
Pommy tumbled out of the fountain still dizzy, "Myu." Bomberman took a look down the hole and began his descent. Pommy got out of his dizzy state and teleported after Bomberman.  
  
  
  
The ship now covered Bomberman's Cove was releasing masses of bots to all four corners of the planet. Inside the ship the shadowy figure toiled with several machines. Fire Kong stood by the control panel and watched his master work heavily with the machines. Fire Kong was curious with his master's work, "Is there anything you need help with, master?"  
  
"No, but we must hurry, Bomberman will be hasty to destroy what I've started," The shadowy figure grabbed the machine he was working on a fitted it around his wrist, "I must get going. Stay here and guard the ship."  
  
"Yes, master." Fire Kong pressed a button and a hatch in the ship opened from the top.  
  
The shadowy figures wings began to glow and a jet boost flung the shadowy figure into the air. Another burst and the shadowy figure flew forward. He looked down at his wrist and twisted a button. A map of the area came up and a dot appeared flashing on the upper left of the map screen. (Soon it shall be mine again). The shadowy figure flew onward.  
  
  
  
Inside the secret hole, Bomberman and Pommy look around to see where they were. Above them they heard a large crash. They looked up to see that the fountain had closed up the hole. Bomberman kicked a firebomb forward and it exploded lighting several torches around the explosion. "Pommy could of thought of that." Bomberman started to walk down the hall. Pommy was rather reluctant, but went anyway. The hallway stretched out all the way to a dead end. Pommy sat down, " Pommy doesn't like to walk this much. And now there's a dead end." Pommy got up and in anger punched the wall. A large pinging noise was made when Pommy punched the wall and he withdrew his fist, clenching onto it and tearing up, "Myu, myu! THAT REALLY HURTS!!" Bomberman gave it some thought for a second and then preceded to create a huge earth bomb. "Bomber not thinking of blasting the wall, is Bomber?" Bomberman threw it at the wall. Running as fast as he could, Bomberman ran down the hall. "Pommy wait here, Pommy's feet still hurt." The Bomb exploded and lava began to pour out, "On second thought Pommy run." Pommy ran as far as he could, but a trip over a small stone stopped him in his tracks. "Wait a second. Pommy doesn't nee to run, Pommy can teleport." Pommy shut his eyes and just as lava was flowing next to him, successfully teleported where Bomberman was. The lava continued to flow and barely stopped at Bomberman's feet. "Pommy would like a warning next time Bomber pulls a stunt like that." Pommy looked down the corridor to see that the wall had disappeared.  
  
"Steel wall. Earth bomb melted right threw it," Bomberman started to walk forward as he realized Pommy was ducking beside the wall. "Aren't you coming?"  
  
"Pommy teleport to Bomber when it's safe."  
  
"What's the worse that can be behind there?"  
  
Pommy starred at the opening, " . . . That!" Inside the opening Bomberman opened up, several pairs of eyes peered out. Bomberman was scared, but he was on his guard, ready to make a bomb to blow up whatever it was to pieces.  
  
"At ease Bomberman." One of the pairs of eyes came closer to the opening. The thing was revealed.  
  
"Black Bomber!" Bomberman recognized another one of his friends. "Who else is in there with you?"  
  
"Some of the townsfolk. I was able to rescue them all and bring them to this location, but they must have surely seen you come in through the fountain."  
  
"They were easy to dispose of."  
  
"I should have guessed you would have the power to destroy those robots."  
  
"Speaking of which, where are these robots from?"  
  
Black Bomber began to motion toward the opening, "Let's talk in here. We'll have a bite to eat."  
  
Pommy perked up to the sound of food. Pommy teleported next to Bomberman, which scared Black Bomber, "Pommy could use a big snack."  
  
"Wawawawah . . . what's that thing."  
  
Bomberman starred at his friend, "His name is Pommy."  
  
Black Bomber was stilled shaking, "Its . . .a . . . charbomb!!"  
  
Pommy looked confused, "No, Pommy is Pommy. Pommy no car bomb."  
  
Black Bomber began to walk forward a bit, "Not a car bomb, a charbomb. They're a rare species of animals with really powerful attacks."  
  
[Author's note: I did not like the story behind Bomberman Tournament, so just disregard the entire story of Bomberman tournament. But he did stop on a planet to refuel and he found a mysterious egg. The egg hatches into Pommy in Bomberman: 2nd Attack.]  
  
"Pommy still thinks he's not a charbomb," Pommy had a tough time pronouncing the word, "but Pommy is hungry, so let's eat." Bomberman just shrugged his shoulders and they all walked into the opening.  
  
After a large meal, Bomberman and Pommy were full. Black Bomber was still staring at Pommy, "I've never seen a creature with that big of an appetite."  
  
Pommy rubbed his stomach, "You aren't a looker yourself, but you fed Pommy and Pommy thanks you?"  
  
Black Bomber looked at him even more, "Why do you talk in the third person?"  
  
Pommy stood up and placed his napkin on the table. He began to speak, but differently, "Actually the whole third person type of speech has been placed upon myself by a hired actor to create my voice so Nintendo can make some money. I actually am a wiz at English and I graduated from Yale with a 4.0 grade average and a degree in . . . WHAT THE HECK YOU THINK POMMY IS? POMMY IS A SMALL TALKING CREATURE FROM A DIFFERENT WORLD! POMMY DOES NOT LIKE TO BE MADE FUN OF!!!"  
  
Black Bomber almost fell over from Pommy's retort, "Damn, for a small creature, he sure has a big mouth."  
  
Pommy clenched his fists, "Who you calling a mouth?"  
  
Bomberman was getting annoyed with Pommy, "Pipe down, Pommy," Bomberman turned toward Black Bomber, "He is rather annoying, but I guess that's the price when you have a sidekick."  
  
"Pommy no sidekick, Pommy's the hero."  
  
"Whatever you say Pommy."  
  
Black Bomber just stood there staring as Bomberman and Pommy went into a battle of words. (Bomberman sure developed a fresh mouth, but I guess one needs it in order to deal with that charbomb.)  
  
  
  
The shadowy figure had landed in the middle if a large forest and began to walk forward. He stopped thirty-five paces from where he landed and looked down. HE then began to concentrate. Suddenly a bomb formed where he stood. He flew up into the air and then pressed a button on his wrist device. The bomb exploded and made a small hole in the ground. The shadowy figure brushed aside some dirt and picked a shard that had been buried there. He looked down at it and gave a small smile, "It shall be mine again, and when I have it, Bomberman shall be nothing." He placed the shard in his pocket and flew off west of his location in search of another dot on his radar. Flying at almost top speed, he let out a large laugh, and then boosted to his maximum speed.  
  
  
  
Pommy was on the ground rather dizzy. Bomberman turned toward Black Bomber, "Sorry about that, sometimes actions are needed to stop words."  
  
Black Bomber spoke, "There are more important matters, Bomberman." A strange man came into this town today. He ran here with super speed. He set up some odd machine around here and has been terrorizing this town. This is the last untouched place. Please help us, Bomberman"  
  
Bomberman nodded, "Of course I will." Bomberman place his hand in his jacket and pulled out the shadow stone, "Could you guard this stone for me. It would be a big help for me and it might help you."  
  
Black Bomber looked confused, "I don't see how."  
  
Bomberman walked toward where Pommy lay, "You will." Bomberman leaned over and slapped Pommy over the head, "Pommy, time to get going."  
  
Pommy recovered from his dizzy state, "You know, Pommy just might not help Bomber if he treats Pommy like this."  
  
"I'm sooo sorry, Pommy," Bomberman said sarcastically.  
  
"Pommy forgives Bomber." Bomberman snickered and walked out the opening toward where the fountain blocked the hole. Bomberman touched a switch and the fountain opened up. Bomberman and Pommy climbed up the ladder. Black Bomber held the stone tightly as he waved good-bye to his friend. The shadow stone began to glow.  
  
[Express your opinion and write a review. Watch out for Chapter Five: Enter the Creature] 


	5. Enter the Creature

Chapter Five: Enter the Creature  
  
Bomberman closed up the fountain entrance. He then looked around the town searching for a sign of movement. Pommy stood near Bomberman, "This place seems almost dead. Pommy thinks Bomber should search inside that large building." Pommy pointed toward the Town Hall.  
  
Bomberman looked around again and decided to take Pommy's advice. They walked up to the large double door, but it was sealed tight. Bomberman created a large firebomb and placed it by the door. Bomberman and Pommy took cover as the bomb exploded. When the dust cleared, the doors had stayed in tact, not even a scratch. The two posts by the door had been shattered revealing two buttons. "Pommy, go stand on that switch." Bomberman ran to stand on one. Pommy made his way to the other. When Pommy stood on the switch the doors opened, creaking as they did. Bomberman rushed into the building without a single doublt.  
  
Pommy was reluctant, but Pommy's egotistic attitude made him run in, "Pommy the hero. Pommy needs to make sure Bomber doesn't get into trouble."  
  
Inside the building, Bomberman and Pommy spot a large array of robots guarding various doors and the room itself. Pommy ran into action with raging fists knocking the robots unconscious. Bomberman began dishing out electric bombs, which he kicked from a safe distance. No enemies remain after a quick battle, a door opened up in the back wall. Bomberman began to run forward. Pommy was backing off. Bomberman noticed Pommy's retreat, "What's the matter Pommy, scared of a door?"  
  
Pommy pointed behind Bomberman, "No, but large robots of mass destruction and Pommy don't mix."  
  
Bomberman turned around slowly as a large metal hand punched Bomberman back into the room. The robot came closer to the injured Bomberman. Pommy ran toward a corner. Bomberman got up and was ready to defeat this enemy. The robot began to charge up his arm. Bomber man encircled him as a laser was released from the robots arm. Bomberman placed down a row of bombs ready to detonate. Bomberman stood next to them. The robot charged Bomberman. At the last second, Bomberman rolls out of the way and the robot was engulfed in flames. Badly damaged, it continued a vicious assault against Bomberman. Bomberman placed down an electric bomb. Quickly he picked it up again and started to pump up its energy. The robot stopped his chase and began to charge up his laser. Bomberman threw the large electric bomb. The bomb landed on top of the robots head, stopping its laser attack. The bomb landed right next to the knocked out robot. Bomberman pressed the detonation button sending out a large nova of lightning to engulf the robot, followed by a large lightning bolt. The robot exploded, leaving behind scraps of metal and a heart health piece. Bomberman ate it and reenergized himself. With the robot destroyed, two doors opened up.  
  
Pommy ran up to Bomberman after the robots defeat, "Pommy's cheering must have been good for Bomber." Bomberman rolled his eyes. He then proceeded to the door on his left. Pommy followed closely behind Bomberman, keeping a watchful eye out for more killer robots.  
  
The room Bomberman stepped in was a small room with three robots guarding it. Three large poles were in the middle of the room and four statues were lined up together in front of a large fireplace. Three bombs went flying destroying all three podiums revealing three switches. Pommy looked up at Bomberman, "Pommy starting to hate push block puzzles."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The shadowy figured entered back into the ship via the ship's skylight. He placed several shards on the table and began to organize them. The ever-watchful Fire Kong stood behind his master as he arranged the pieces on the table. Fire Kong returned his attention to the control panel where a yellow light flashed. Kong returned to his post, "Incoming message, master."  
  
"I am not to be disturbed."  
  
Kong looked at the button and at his master. Kong pressed the yellow button and a video screen popped up. The Dark Paladin appeared on the screen in a fuzzy transmission, "My liege, during our takeover of section 435, I managed to locate a few odd pieces of a unknown metal."  
  
"I am busy, go away."  
  
"Just take a look for a quick second."  
  
The shadowy figure turned his head around, "Can't you understand English?!? Go away or I'll disintegrate you like a . . ." He saw the metal that the Dark Paladin held. The metal resembled the shards he had just brought back, "You serve me well, Dark Paladin. Hold onto those metal pieces. I shall retrieve them later."  
  
The Dark Paladin nodded and the transmission ended. Fire Kong rose from his seat and watched his master continue to sort the pieces. Fire Kong picked up two random pieces and began to toil with them. As he fit the two pieces together, they were joined and became one; instantaneously joined by their touch, "It's like a jigsaw puzzle, master."  
  
The shadowy figure released its wings, "With pieces still missing." Pressing his wristband map button, he took off into the sky and flew into the distance as the skylight closes behind him.  
  
The Dark Paladin watched over his robot minions as they endlessly worked destroying, building, and watching guard. The Dark Paladin looked down at his hand that held the strange metal (I've seen this before, but I forget where. Whatever these metal pieces are, they must be worth something if he wants them. No matter right now. I must prepare for Bomberman's arrival. I shall be ready this time, Bomberman.)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Bomberman pushed the last statue on the last switch. The room began to shake as the fireplace split into two. Pommy stood there as the fireplace slid apart, "Please don't be fire and explosion and death. Please don't be fire and explosion and death." Pommy chanted away as Bomberman made his way toward the fireplace. Pommy teleported all the way, cowering in fear of what fate lay ahead.  
  
They entered into a mostly dark room with little light. Pommy walked beside Bomberman, "Pommy ready for action." A figure darted past them. "What was that?" The figure ran behind them as Pommy turned around, "Pommy doesn't like the whooshing sounds around us." The figure disappeared. Suddenly large amounts of lights poured in blinding Bomberman and Pommy. Bomberman faintly saw an outline of a figure, in mid-air jump as it landed in the center of the room. Bomberman's eyes adjusted to the brightness. The figure was a beastlike human. Sharp talons were where his hands would be and his back was hunched. His entire upper body was covered in fur and jeans covered his human like bottom. His eyes glowed a darkened red and his nose resembled a beak. A sharp set of teeth gave him a villainous smile, which froze Bomberman in fear. Pommy's jaw dropped to the ground, "Pommy never seen a creature so strange."  
  
"Who you callin' strange? Ever seen yourself in a mirror or do they break before you get a look."  
  
"Pommy no like a loud mouth freak. I've seen some nasty freaks. And I've seen some dirty villainous thugs. But you win the award for the dirtiest, freakiest, nastiest, villainous thug I've ever seen."  
  
Bomberman turned to Pommy, "Did you forget our last battles, Pommy."  
  
Pommy shivered, "Why did Bomber have to go and remind Pommy of that?"  
  
Bomberman looked at Pommy crossly, "You probably just remember the corner you stared at the entire time."  
  
The figure was building up rage, "Silence!!! I've had enough of your complaining. I shall make you silent for a long time…. MWAHAHAHA!!!" The lights dimmed and the creature was ready to strike.  
  
Pommy took one look at Bomberman, "Pommy go cheer for Bomberman now in safe corner." He ducked in the farthest corner of the arena. "Myu!"  
  
Bomberman turned back to his opponent. The creature smirked, "When I am finished with you, I'll make sure to torture your puffy little friend over there." Bomberman took his fighter stance, unknowing how fierce the battle would be.  
  
[You think you would get to see the battle now? Well you'll have to wait for chapter 6 – Bomberman's Demise?] 


	6. Bomberman's Demise?

{I'm really, really, really sorry for the delay. I've been very busy lately. Working on some more chapters and some more stories, which I know everyone will enjoy. But right now I'm happy to present to you (finally) chapter six…}  
  
Chapter Six: Bomberman's Demise?  
  
Bomberman was ready to strike, without any knowledge of what he was about to face. The creature smirked again and then in a flash he was gone. Bomberman looked around the arena quickly, but could not locate the creature. Pommy looked up, "Maybe Pommy should help Bomberman." Just as he said, that the creature grabbed Bomberman and began to cut into his sides with his sharp claws, "On second thought Pommy sit out this one." Bomberman escaped the creature's grasp. He ran to the opposite end of the arena. The creature looked at him and gave a smirk. In a flash he was gone. Bomberman placed a bomb under his feet. He paused for a few seconds and then ran to his right while pressing the remote detonation. When the smoked cleared, the creature was there, covered in smoke. He shook it off and went back into a running frenzy. Bomberman pulled out a light bomb, and began to pump it up. He threw it into the center of the room. When he detonated it, a white flash covered the entire arena. When the light dissolved, the creature was frozen in his tracks. Bomberman then placed a ring of bombs around him. When Bomberman's surroundings unfroze, the creature was engulfed in a circle of fire. He shook off another layer of soot and went into a dash head onto Bomberman. Bomberman didn't expect such an attack, and took heavy damage. In a little bit of a daze, he accidentally planted a wind bomb on the arena. When he regained consciousness, he went for a bomb, but was unable to create one. The creature went into another dash. Bomberman noticed the lone wind bomb and cleared it off with the remote detonation. As the creature rushed at Bomberman, one of the gusts of wind from the wind bomb held the creature. Slowly the creature was being pushed left of where Bomberman was and toward the edge of the arena. The creature gave out a shrill of horror as he was pushed into a bottomless pit. Bomberman wiped his brow. Then Bomberman went into a victory dance. He punched the air as he jumped in a 360 motion. When he landed, Pommy looked up at Bomberman, and teleported to his side. "Pommy likes this place, there's no secretly hidden doors that lead to a room filled with guys who guard a valuable place. Just then, a panel in the floor began to retract, and a staircase leading downward was revealed. "Pommy hates it when Pommy's right about something bad." Bomberman and Pommy descended the staircase and continued their journey.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Underneath the arena lay an elaborate maze of posts, cages, pits, and moving conveyor belts. Blocked by a large steel cage was a large machine. "Pommy does not like puzzles."  
  
"Quit your whining, charbomb," Bomberman was not happy and a little crying pokemon rip-off was not he needed for his headache. Bomberman cracked his knuckles, "Better get to work."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Back at the ship, Kong stared at a blinking red screen. His eyes opened up wide. He looked around the control panel, "Master isn't going to like this." He located a switch inside a box. He pressed it, "I hope this solve problem."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Bomberman neared the cage when from the ceiling fell six robots that surrounded him. Bomberman was in too close of quarters to place down a bomb. One robot fell backward dizzy. The one to the right of it did the same thing. Pommy punched the two out of the way, "Bomber, go for the cage. Bomberman ran from the group of bots and began to create a large earth bomb. He threw it over to where the bots were. Pommy teleported to Bomberman just as the bomb exploded. The cage melted and the robots were toast. Bomberman walked up to the large computer. In the front of it was a switch.  
  
Bomberman looked at it, "So this must be an S.O.M." Bomberman placed a bomb in front of it, "Time to blow it up!" The explosion went off and it did not destroy the machine, but it did flip up the switch. Bomberman ran toward the exit, "That didn't make any sense but let's get outta here!"  
  
Outside Bomberman looked up at the shield that covered his planet. It flickered for a moment or so and then it dimmed very slightly. Pommy turned toward Bomberman, "Pommy thinks we should get going. Pommy wants to make it to a safe town before supper." Bomberman nodded and they walked toward their next destination.  
  
[Bomberman searches for the next S.O.M. You don't want to miss chapter 7 – Exploding into Action.] 


	7. Exploding into Action

Chapter Seven: Exploding Into Action  
  
"WHAT!!!!!" shouted an outraged shadowy figure to a bowing Kong. "I leave you alone for no more than an hour and he destroys a S.O.M.!!!" "Kong is so s-s-s-sorry, master," cried out Kong, "but Bomberman defeated all of the soldiers in the area." He drew a fist and was ready to smack Kong, but instead he withdrew his hand and chuckled, "Same old Bomberman. He thinks he can defeat me twice. He thinks wrong. Bomberman shan't make it to the next S.O.M." He rushed to the motherboard and pressed a button. The video monitor came down and a picture showed up with a picture reception coming in. A tall, cloaked person showed up on the screen, "My lord, what does thou propose to me?" "Bomberman has disabled the first S.O.M., he is heading your way. He won't be there until the morning, I am sure of it. Prepare yourself in anyway. My full robotic army is at your disposal." The cloaked man nodded his head, "Thank you, my lord. Bomberman shan't escape my grasp." The video monitor turned off.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Pommy held his stomach with one hand as they walked into a city type area, "Pommy so hungry. Pommy needs food and fast." Bomberman shook his head in anguish, "Pommy, you are like a bottomless pit," he looked at the street sign, "Actually I know a little diner around here." Pommy teleported next to Bomberman, "Let's go. Bomberman can pick up the check for Pommy." "Knowing you," said Bomberman, "I'd lose my life savings for your one meal." They walked down the street a couple of blocks until they arrived at a small building made of wood and sliding doors. A large sign hung above the doors: Yumyum Eatery. Pommy rushed toward the door, "C'mon, Bomberman. Pommy's super hungry." Bomberman stood there, almost backing away from the door, "Why does Bomberman move away from food?" Pommy opened the door to find the restaurant filled with robots armed from the head down with missiles and machine guns, "This is not Pommy's lucky day." Bomberman readied a regular bomb and began to make it bigger. Five robots came out of the restaurant toward Bomberman. Pommy punched one of the robots leaving four running toward Bomberman. Bomberman tossed the large bomb hitting two of the robots. It took out the two it bounced and the one Pommy punched into the explosion. Pommy teleported through the explosion toward Bomberman with great speed. He punched out another robot leaving one for Bomberman. Bomberman placed a row of bombs on the ground and then began to kick them rapidly at the robot. The robot eventually exploded. Pommy punched the one robot against a wall. Pommy dodged right as a bomb rolled into the robot exploding on impact. Bomberman rushed to the doors to find three larger robots surrounding a waitress dressed in pink. One of the larger robots held a gun to her head, "Tell me the secrets of Bomberman." She tried to shake free, but the robot restrained her, "Tell me damn you! I am not afraid to use this gun." A bomb knocked him off his feet and exploded, doing some minor damage. He stood up and looked at the entrance. The waitress in Pink ran toward the doors, "Bomberman!" Bomberman took a hold of her and flung her behind the outside wall, "Pommy, take care of her. This shouldn't take long." The robots began to encircle Bomberman, moving around him slowly like vultures flying around a dead carcass. One of the robots broke formation and sealed the doors shut. Bomberman picked up a steel bomb, "I'm sorry boys, I don't like to tango," the bomb began to expand and enlarge, "this bomber goes solo." He chucked the bomb at one of the robots. It fell toward the ground. The robot tried to run away, but it exploded in midair. The heat from the bomb disintegrated the robot. The other two looked at each other. They both ran toward each other. As they collided, a huge blaze of light blinded Bomberman for the moment. When Bomberman regained his bearings, he was faced with a huge robot that almost broke through the ceiling of the restaurant. A blue shield flickered around the robot. Its jaws were huge and cut trough one of the steel pillars of the building. Bomberman ran around the robot. The robot began firing a volley of homing missiles. Bomberman dropped a bomb behind him and exploded it, taking out the incoming missiles. The robot's mouth opened up wide. Bomberman threw in a regular bomb into its mouth. Some of the bolts of the robot came loose and the shield flickered again. The robot shot out a large pillar of fire from its mouth, barely scraping up against Bomberman. It the stood up and shot out another round of homing missiles. Bomberman dropped a couple of bombs to take out the multiple amounts of missiles. The robot opened its mouth again. Bomberman threw in another bomb. The bomb exploded in the robot's throat, causing a sheet of metal to fall off. The shield flickered again and the robot lowered his head. It shot out another pillar of fire, but this time, it split two ways: one out the mouth and the other out the hole in the throat. Bomberman was able to dodge the flames long enough. The robot stood up straight and let off a war cry. Machine guns came out from the arms and fired several rounds at Bomberman. Bomberman tried to destroy them, but the shield protected the guns. The guns retracted back into the arms of the robot and another wave of homing missiles headed Bomberman's way. Another round of small bombs took out the missiles. The jaws opened again and Bomberman tossed in another bomb. The bolts rattled rapidly. The robot gave off a ton of steam. The shield flickered rapidly and then faded away. The robot gave off a loud roar and went on a rampage, attempting to squish Bomberman. Bomberman left a trail of steel bombs behind him. With every step the robot took, it was stunned by a small blast from the bombs explosion. Bomberman pumped up a steel bomb. The robot roared again. With all his might, Bomberman heaved the bomb into its mouth. The robot exploded outward, sending debris all over the restaurant. Bomberman was hit in the back of the head with a piece of metal and was knocked out unconscious. Pommy punched down the doors and ran into the restaurant. He walked around slowly, looking at the mass destruction in the restaurant. Bomberman's head stuck out of a pile of debris. Pommy started to clear away some of the debris when the waitress slowly walked into the restaurant. She rushed to where Pommy was busy at work, "Bomberman!!"  
  
Many hours passed. An unconscious Bomberman was wrapped in a blanket and in a chair. A drop of water ran down Bomberman's face from the warm compress on his forehead. His eyes twitched a little before opening. The waitress stood over him, "I think he's coming to." Bomberman slowly opened his eyes, "Pink.Bomber." Pink Bomber threw her arms around Bomberman, "Oh Bomberman, you're ok!" "Could you loosen your grip, you're crushing my spleen," Pink Bomber let go, allowing Bomberman room to stand up and breath, "Much better." Bomberman fell back into the chair. Pink Bomber rushed to his side, "Bomberman!!" She held onto his left hand, "You need some energy, I'll make you something delicious to eat." "Food for Pommy, too???" "Yes, Pommy. I'll make you something as well." Pink Bomber walked to the kitchen door and went to work. Bomberman sat barely moving in his chair. He pulled out a white gem and then placed it back into his pocket. Moments later Pink Bomber came out with trays of food. Pommy went right to eating his meal while she fed Bomberman some hot soup. Bomberman squirmed upward to make himself look healthier, "Thank you." Pink Bomber flashed her eyebrows, "I should be thanking you. You saved me and my restau." she looked around, "You saved me. They were going to kill me." Bomberman pushed some of the blanket off of him so that his hands were free, "I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Pink Bomber blushed and giggled, "Oh, Bomberman." Bomberman pulled out a white crystal. "Oh my God. Oh yes Bomberman, I do." Bomberman almost fell out of his seat, "Hey, it's not a proposal, and this isn't an ordinary gem. I want you to hold onto this for me." She wiped a tear away, "Of course, anything for you Bomberman." Pommy finished off the last piece of chicken, "Pommy full and ready for adventure." He rubbed his stomach and looked over at Bomberman, "Pommy thinks Bomberman should get going." Bomberman stood up and nodded to Pommy. They walked slowly out the door. Pink Bomber watched as Bomberman walked out into the bright sunlight, while holding the gem close to her heart. It faintly glowed for a moment or two.  
  
[Bomberman continues his search for the second S.O.M. in Chapter 8: A Hero's Stand. Don't forget to review.] 


End file.
